


I wish that you were me, so you could feel this feeling

by lookingforparadise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, True Love, i couldn't resist after that glorious that moment video, jealouuusyyyy, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforparadise/pseuds/lookingforparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not jealous. He just need that photographer to stop touching his boyfriend. </p><p>'That moment' photoshoot and some lovely headcanon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish that you were me, so you could feel this feeling

“One..two...three...four...” Harry could die for the way Louis is giggling while he counts each kiss he's dropping on his neck and behind his ear and in his hair at the nape of his neck.

He's sitting on his lap, in a corner of the room where all the boys are waiting for the shoot of their new fragrance commercial.  
They still don't know the plan but they'll find out soon.   
Actually they don't really care, they are doing so many things at the same time that it's just another boring day of work for all of them.

So, Harry has taken advantage of the break before they start to pull Louis on his lap and cuddle him a bit.   
There is something about him today, he looks so sleepy and soft and sweet and Harry wants to hug him and never let him go.   
He could literally stay like that forever, breathing his smell, kissing him, making him giggle like a school girl. He loves that Louis. Calm and placid like the waves in the sea. He loves him even when it's loud and obnoxious but he gets even crazier for him when he looks like a little kitten.   
He's a bit tired as well, their schedule had been crazy since they come back from the last tour so Harry is not surprised when Louis gently curls on his lap and let his boyfriend kiss him and groom him and lull him in his arm.

“Hiii” Harry smiles, full dimples on, when he finally meets Louis' lips as the boy turns his face to look at him in the eyes.

Louis is all pliant in his arms, usually he would move or tease or whines because Harry sometimes is like an octopus with his long arms and body and intense hugs but no, today he's sweet and he can't be bothered with his usual attitude.

“We should stop” he says, while Harry pecks him gently on his lips.

“Why? This is the best thing ever” Harry talks with his lips pressed on Louis'. His arms tight around his middle.

“Because there are people in the room and we'll start in a minute” Louis manages to say while Harry doesn't seem to listen and keeps kissing him everywhere on his face and neck.

“But you are too cute, bloody hell” Harry murmurs with his lips mouthing at Louis' collarbone over his gray shirt.

“Stop now!" he giggles again when Harry's style curls tickle him at the base of the neck. “Let me gooo” he whines while Harry tightens his hold on his hips and squeezes him. “Come on, baby, pleease, let me gooo! We'll have time at home --”  
“Ohhh, you had no idea what I have in mind...” Harry whispers seductively before biting gently Louis' earlobe.

Louis shivers. He is tired and sleepy, but he can't really say no to Harry's plans. Especially if he talks with his slow low voice like that and _bites_ his earlobe, for god's sake. Louis is going to die.

“Okay stop now!! I agree to cuddle not whispering sexy things before we start working!!” he jumps out of Harry's arms and straightens his clothes before checking his hair in the mirror.

Harry smiles, staying still on the chair. He looks at Louis as he's an angel – not far from his usual look whenever he's in the same room as him – and is dimples pops out in all their glory.

Louis can't not lean over him and kiss him one more time.

Before Harry can pull him again on his laps, the door opens and they both pull away turning his head towards the door.

There's the real director of the commercial, some assistants and there is a guy. A tall man dressed in a very quirky way, leather and a bandana in his hair.

“Okay, good morning everyone!” the director starts while the boys gather around him. “Please meet Matt, he's working with us today! He's an actor..he's going to be your fake photographer for the commercial. Here there's a paper that explains you what is going to be like” the director says while one of his assistant give each one of them their parts.

“Please, study the script and then we can start! Louis, you're first!” he says before disappearing behind the camera with his crew.

 

Louis starts reading his part in silence, scanning quickly through the lines. It's a good idea actually, Matt is a French celebrity photographer who tries to catch the essence of the fragrance with a photo, everything must be fun and ironic and Louis can do that. He loves acting, he wanted to be an actor after all.

“What'd you have to do??” Harry asks leaning over his paper to try to read.

Louis tilts his head to meet his green eyes. “Oh, I have some lines about how love smells like and stuff...and then I have to talk with him saying I am tired --” he replies.

Harry nods. “I have to pull funny faces”

“Oh yeah, that as well... it's quite funny actually.. I am very curious to know how it'll be at the end!”

Harry looks at the guy, Matt, who's speaking with the other guy who's impersonating his stylish assistant. And then look again at Louis' paper.

“What?” Louis asks when he looks at Harry's face.

“Here it says that.. he...he has to... _caress_ you?” Harry repeats what he has just read on Louis' paper.

Louis frowns and then read again.

“Really? Oh, yeah, apparently” he shrugs looking again at the script and try to remember it.

Harry doesn't look away. Nor at his paper. After one second, Louis can feel his eyes on himself and turns his head again.

“What?” he says when he spots Harry's dark look on his face.

“ _Caress_ you.” he repeats like he's trying to realise.

Louis smirks, looking down at the paper.

There is two type of jealous people.

There is the Louis type, which is loud and not subtle at all and he says what he thinks and act like a brat just because someone is breathing the same air as Harry, and then there's Harry who is too polite to give vent to his jealousy but he still gets mad whenever someone touches Louis even by mistake.

Everyone remembers quite well that time Ben was joking with Louis during a break from the 'Midnight Memories' shoot in the middle of the Thames: he had hugged Harry's boyfriend and picked him up on his shoulder. Harry had tried to keep it cool, like Ben wasn't one of his closest friend, happily married even.

He failed at that when he couldn't stop himself from reaching for Louis and giving him his jacket to stake his claim pretending Louis was freezing and he needed one more layer of clothes.

Harry is calm and quiet and it looks like he doesn't mind but he minds, a lot. And Louis, who knows him like the back of his hand, knows.

He knows that even a single friendly touch is a heavy advance in his eyes. He doesn't like people being too close to Louis, he doesn't like when somebody touches him.

Louis doesn't understand why, because between the two of them, it's Harry the most wanted one, the one everyone loves and knows and wants a picture with. Louis is well known as well but he's not in the chart of the Most wanted men on earth according to Forbes and GQ.

The thing is that Harry knows how precious and hot and wanted Louis is in anyway, and not in a magazine but in real life, whenever someone talks with him he's like a magnet, everyone is charmed by his presence and his icy blue eyes and his flirty way of touching people and jokes with them.

Well, it's what got him at first anyway.

Louis is a tease with anyone, even if he's not interested, and sometimes Harry finds it difficult to deal with all the attention his boy draws on himself.

“It's an act, Harold, it's not that he _wants_ to do it...” he simply says, focusing on his lines again.

Harry huffs for a second and he stays quiet. Louis knows there's nothing worse than quiet Harry.

“Are you ready, Lou?” Matt asks, coming closer.

Harry looks at the actor once again, green eyes dark on him.

Louis smiles softly and nods.

“Yeah, I am trying to remember everything”  
“Oh, don't worry” and when he says that, he actually puts his hands on Louis' forearm, to reassure him.

That's enough to make Harry _growl_. His heart is clenching.  Luckily, Matt doesn't hear it as he keeps smiling to Louis.

“If something goes wrong we repeat the scene, it's easy, was it you that wanted to become an actor???” he asks.

Harry rolls his eyes. He should go to Lou to fix his hair before it's his turn to shoot but he can't move. He won't move. 

Not until that Matt doesn't take those giant paws off his boyfriend. 

He crosses his arms on his chest, waiting. Looking at them in silence.  Matt is taller than him and broader and he's a  grown-up  _man_ while Harry is just a pigeon toe 20-year-old guy with lanky arms and clumsy manners.  What a difference.  He tries to flex the muscles of his arms to show off. Ah, that Matt could be a man but he hasn't Harry's body. 

Louis loves Harry's body. 

Louis loves Harry. 

Don't touch him. 

Just don't. 

Step away. 

Now.

“Oh yeah I actually...long long time ago..” Louis laughs, shyly. Harry could die because he's too cute for this world when he does that sweet smile thing.

“Have you ever studied drama?”  
“No, I actually wanted to but... you know... boybands and Xfactor when I was eighteen...”  
“Well it worked out very well anyway, didn't it???” Matt nods. Again he touches his shoulder, squeezing it even. Harry breathes loudly. 

Louis smiles and nods. Harry doesn't miss the way he looks at  him when he says,  “Yes, it sorted out pretty go od...” 

Harry smiles him back and look at Matt in front of them: _ah!! He'll never smile like that to you, you old actor!_

“Boyyyysss! Let's gooo!” the voice of the director interrupts the conversation and Matt does a gesture with his hand towards him before start walking.

“Okay Louis, ready???”

Louis looks at the paper before nodding. “Yes, ready” he is about to follow Matt on the set for his part when he feels Harry's hand on his wrist. He tugs him gently to him before cupping his cheeks with his other big hand and kiss him. Sweet and deep and Louis can't help himself to kiss him back, opening his mouth for him. He melts for a second into his kiss but when he feels Harry's hand squeezing his ass through the trousers he's wearing, he suddenly pulls away.

“What?” Harry asks, puzzled.

“What was even _that_??” Louis asks, laughing.

Harry pretends to think. “...A kiss??”  
“Since when you kiss me like that in public??” Louis looks at him with a knowing look.

Harry shrugs. “Didn't know I wasn't allowed to, you seemed to like it just fine”

Before Louis can open his mouth to say something, Matt shouts at him from the other side of the room.

“Louis!! Come on! We're about to start!!”

Louis nods and turns once again to Harry.

“Wish me luck babe”

Harry pecks him on the lips just one more time, his eyes landing on Matt who's currently watch them from his spot in front of the cameras.

Louis pulls away stepping back before the kiss becomes heat once again. He wished he could kiss Harry senseless like that all day long but he actually has to work. Later, though. Definitively, later.

 

Harry lets him go and when Louis takes his place next to Matt for their skit, Harry walks towards the filming area to stand next to the camera and the lights, watching the whole scene.

“What're you doing here?” Niall asks, he's the second one after Louis.

“'m watching” Harry says.

“Really?? Don't you need to study your part?”

“I don't have much to remember” Harry says, eyes still on Louis, not paying any attention to Niall.

God, if he could he would sit and admire Louis and everything he does and says all the time.

He just loves the way he moves and his smile and he's so sexy with his hair styled like that – he must remember to tell him. Maybe when Matt is around so he can hear well and stop touching his boyfriend.

“Maate??? MAATE??” Niall is shaking Harry by his arm when the young boy snaps out of this thoughts and looks at him.

“What????” he groans.  
“Why are you so interested in Louis' skit I mean it's – oohhh.”

There we go.

Niall turns his head towards Louis in the very moment he sees that funny actor touching him.

Harry has wide eyes and is following the whole scene with a never-before-seen concentration.

Louis is still, in a corner, with the camera in front of him, he's acting all shy and faux-sad, he has to confess the actor that he's tired while Matt slides his hand on Louis' cheek and neck.

Harry's stomach suddenly hurts. A strong tug in the middle of it. Maybe more like a knot.

He starts squirming, clenching his fist where his arms are crossed on his chest.

Niall is looking at him with interest and when the director shouts to repeat the scene again and Matt _caresses_ Louis as the script says, Harry tries not to go up in flames.

He just can't look at them. Matt's hand on Harry's favorite spot, that's his spot, the spot for when Harry kisses Louis in the morning, or when they meet after hours away from each other, that's his spot and every spot on Louis' body it's his spot and can't Matt _not_ , please?

“Nooo wayyy” Niall laughs by his side.

“Shut up, Ni!” he said, voice hoarse.

“You're jealous of an actor????” he asks again.

Harry stops up Niall's mouth with his hand before someone can hear them.

“I said shut UP Niall, I am not jealous!!”  
“Look at you, you look like a doberman here watching the whole play!”  
Harry stays still for a second, eyes again on Louis who is now in the middle of the scene while Matt circles him with the camera, shouting something.

“Don't _you_ have a part of study???”

“Naah” the Irish lad smiles “Watching you playing the jealous husband is way more interesting, it's like watching a documentary”  
“Niall...” Harry warns.

“Like those animals ones... mating ritual and shit” Niall keeps going, mockingly.

“Niall can you --”  
“I was wondering when you actually mount Louis in the middle of the scene to claim him”

Harry shoves Niall away by his shoulder.  
“I am going to hit you, I swear!!” he replies while Niall is losing himself in laughters.

Harry can't help but think that Niall is right: even after four years the two of them are still jealous as hell. He wonders if some day the feeling will go away. Probably not. Probably he's going to be all protective and possessive over Louis until the day he dies. He hopes so because to him, there's nothing better. Of course, this doesn't stop him from replaying the scene of Matt stroking his boyfriend's neck in front of his eyes.

Louis is now shooting the last scene, where the photographer asks him what he feels when he thinks of 'that moment'.

Harry watches the scene with a weak smile on his face, if Niall saw him in that moment he probably would take the piss out of him forever. He's too gone for Louis, seriously. Whatever he does he make him go wild and turn into a puddle of feelings.

Louis pulls his sweetest face to answer with a simple “Happy?” that sounds so perfect.

And then Harry notices it.

When the next question of the skit comes, “What do you smell when you think of 'that moment'?”

Louis acknowledges Harry's presence in the room and meets his eyes in front of him.

It looks like he's looking at the photographer but for a second he doesn't.

Harry doesn't miss the way the photographer leans on him. He's getting annoyed. He already is, probably.

Louis is trying to stay as still as possible while the photographer is all over him.

Who the hell agree to _that_?? - Harry asks but as he was ready to complain with the director (he would never, maybe just in his head) he hears Louis' voice and his world stops.

“Love.” he simply answers.

Harry smiles and his smile could cover his entire face and makes him split in two parts.

His heart beats faster because of the way Louis said it.

He wants to mouth something to him, he wants to run in the middle of the set to kiss him. He stays still, heart still heavy in his chest, butterflies in his stomach.

Everything would be perfect and even romantic if it wasn't for fucking Matt fucking touch Louis' shoulder.

His hand doesn't leave Louis and when he's not touching him he's all up in his space and Harry swears he saw him smell him. Incredible.

He's about to complain with the director for real this time, out loud, when the scene is cut.

“Great! Thanks! Niall, it's your turn!!!” he shouts.

Niall approaches the set while Louis walks away sliding a hand through his hair.

“Well done, babyy” Harry calls from the side and Louis smiles at him.

“I saw you there, don't think I miss it.” he says, softly again.

“I was....watching you.”

“You were gazing.”

“As it was something you are not used to” Harry adds. He suddenly needs to touch him, to hug him or something.

He couldn't let Matt be the last one who touched him.

He slides his arms around Louis' middle again and hugs him.

“What's that for??” Louis asks, puzzled, leaning back to look at him.

“Nothing, just so” Harry nods, a soft smile on his face.

“You are next, you know it?”

“Wanna stay like this” he nuzzles Louis' hair and temple before dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“Are you sure you are not trying to suffocate me with your bear hug only because Matt touched me, right??” damn, Harry thinks, Louis is smart.

“Hm-hm, just want you” Harry kisses him on the neck.

“Yeeah, sure” Louis nods, but he stays there, let him Harry takes what he wants. It's not that he doesn't enjoy all those attentions too.

This time Matt sees them. The skit with Niall is over and it's time for Harry's part.

He clears his throat behind Louis.

“Sorry to interrupt” he says, almost embarrassed, “I need Harry this time.”

Harry sighs and let Louis go.

“All yours” he smiles to Matt while Harry looks at him with a pointed look.

“Not even a kiss before go?” Harry pouts while Matt checks his make up in front of the mirror.

Louis rolls his eyes and leans to kiss him.

“GOOO you sap! They are waiting for you!!”

“Will you stay here?”

“Of course! GOOO!” he repeats, moving his hands.

Harry smiles and places himself on the right spot in front of the camera.

Matt is in front of him, ready for the director's guide.

“Okay ready in five minutes!” he shouts while they are fixing something with the lights.

Matt is right in front of Harry, looking at him with an amused smile.

“I hope you didn't mind the way I was acting with Louis, before” he suddenly says.

Harry widens his eyes, blushing a bit.

“Oh, no no don't worry”

“I saw him looking at me like you want to shot me and --”

“Oh no! No! I was just...I was looking at Louis” he explains. Okay, maybe Matt was a bit right about Harry's murder look. Not that he can help it, honestly.

“Okay, good then, he's a really good actor” Matt smiles.

“Oh yeah, he is! Do you know he is a professional footballer, as well??” Harry nods. There's nothing better than talking about Louis. He could it all day long.

Matt seems interested. “Oh yeah! I heard about that, great, innit??”

“It is. He's very good!”

“You must be so proud of him” Matt observes.

Harry just smiles without answering before the director shouts them to start the shoot.

 

* * *

 

At the end of the long day of shooting and promo, Harry and Louis are in their bedroom, finally home, finally getting ready to sleep.

After having brushed their teeth side by side in the bathroom, pulling funny faces at each others like two five-year-old children, they move the duvet to slip into the bed.

“What were you talking about with Matt, today?” Louis asks casually.

“Jealous much??” Harry jokes, settling himself in the right position to welcome Louis in his arms.

Louis puts his head on Harry's chest, hearing the beat of his heart while Harry starts stroking his hair with the hand that circle his shoulders.

“Ah-ah, look who's talking!!!” he bites back, pinching Harry's side.

The young lad squirms a bit before chuckling.

“I wasn't jealous!”  
“You weeere! And I don't even know why to be honest” Louis replies.

Harry sighs. “Okay, maybe... let's say I don't enjoy with people touch you too much.”  
“He was fake, babe, he wasn't really --”  
“Yeeah I know but I feel like they are touching something that it's mine, you know? Like...one of my favorite things I am very fond of” he explains.

Louis frowns.

“So am I a thing for you?? Just like....a toy you don't want to lend to other children??? Wow Harry, thanks, I am flattered!” he jokes, shaking his head.

Harry laughs this time and tightens his hold on Louis.

“Oh!!” he snorts “You secretly love it”  
“I don't! Nobody likes to be treated like a thing!”

“But you are _my_ thing so you love it, there's nothing wrong with it, you can say it”  
Louis laughs before turning to switch the light off.

“Whatever you say Jealous Harold. Now sleep. 'M actually really tired.” he says, the same softness in his voice as when he talked with Matt on set.

Harry smiles again, closing his eyes.

“Not jealous.” he clarifies.

“It's okay” Louis mumbles, already half-asleep. “It's sexy.”

Harry grins proudly.

“You always say I am sexy, whatever I do.”  
“That's because you are, my sexy boy” Harry can feel Louis smiles against his chest.

It's the best feeling ever and nobody can experience it except for him. It's amazing.

People are missing out. People wouldn't even imagine how good this feels.

Harry feels like he can burst of love sometimes.

“Shut up you tease! Didn't you want to sleep??”

“Yes I am, actually” Louis nods.

“Then don't instigate me.”

“Or what??” suddenly the lights is on again and Louis is looking at Harry with curious eyes and a grin on his face.

Harry knows that look very well.

“Weren't you tired?”

“Never too much for _th_ _at_!” Louis replies sliding on top of Harry.

The young lad laughs, his hands traveling all over Louis' body. Yes. That's perfect.

No matter with how many men Louis interact in a day, he won't never look at somebody the way he looks at Harry.

Harry basks in that feeling for a second.

“So, Styles??? Are you gonna do something about that?” Louis grinds down on Harry “Or shall I call Matt and see what he's up to???” he teases.

Harry groans and suddenly flips Louis down on the mattress, landing on top of him.

“Veeery funny Lou!” he says, serious before hearing Louis' sweet laugh and lose himself again in that precious boy currently under him.

He leans down to meet his lips and the kiss suddenly heats.

“I love you, my precious _thing_ ” Harry says again.

Louis rolls his eyes.

“I love you, you jealous twat”

“Ohhh always romantic, aren't you??” Harry laughs again before rolling on the bed between laughs and kisses.

Yes, that's perfect. And Matt is long forgotten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick fic, but I couldn't resist!!  
> Long live that video!!
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> xx


End file.
